Help:Ask a DCPedian
Flash Force 2000 Hey, gang! Issue #6 of Blue Devil (Volume 1) contains a 14-page bonus comic of Flash Force 2000 which is based on (and trademarks of) Matchbox Toys. It's a sci-fi dystopian world where everyone drives vehicles that are coincidentally available for purchase in your local toy store. Should this get the wiki treatment (i.e. synopsis, writer/artist creds)??? If so, could someone add the appropriate template sections and I'll populate them? Thanks!--WolfordMnemsis 21:59, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Mystery Villains What's the prefered way of referencing a "master villain" who appears in shadow in one issue but is revealed in a different issue? My example is Blue Devil Volume 1 issue #2 - the master villain is Metallo (pre-crisis) who appears as a darkened, unidentifiable villain in issue #2 but is "revealed" in issue #3. Do we create a character link but do not name him in issue #2's cast of characters or is it okay to mention him by name? Thanks--WolfordMnemsis 14:54, 10 April 2009 (UTC) : Is the most likely, but I think you think to hard about it.. the best way to fix this is edit the volume issue with the darkened, unidentifiable villain and change the name into the villian in question --Ouroborosi 15:52, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::Keep in mind, especially in cases like this where the comic is relatively old at this point, you're probably not going to be spoiling anything for any old Blue Devil fans. But I know what you're talking about, because I like to try to emphasize elements of the storytelling in the castlist as well. So, you'd be safe going with: :::* Mysterious Villain ::Or, if you wanted, :::* Metallo ::Either one is fine. ::::*- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 16:24, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Thank you for the guidance!--WolfordMnemsis 16:28, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Top 10 who are the top 10 powerful superheros in the dcu? top 10 villains? top l0 sentient beings? Answer whichever ones you want to. Kys37ofdoom 22:03, 2 April 2009 (UTC) JL Membership In the New Earth version, how did Superman become a member of the Justice League of America? Knightman 04:29, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :I believe that Superman, like Batman and Wonder Woman, were all founding members of the Justice League. But they haven't really gone into that much. -- SFH 04:48, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Mary Marvel Comics How much is a Mary Marvel vol 1 no1 1945 worth? Michelle pugh 00:13, 10 April 2009 (UTC) how much is a mary marvel vol 1 no1 worth?Michelle pugh 00:13, 10 April 2009 (UTC) : Well, you might find out with this tool, or try a Google search for comic pricing. Good luck. :Roygbiv666 01:25, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Batmobile I think it is about time the Batmobile into a disambiguation page like that of Batman well it should be a stupid and folly to add everything (not that, that's going to happen) but there are just many of these vichels that need a page on there own. * red 1936 Cord * Batmobile Classic (pre crisis, Batman (1966 TV Series)), * the basic mobile? Burtonverse and the batman animated series * the rolling tank/ with Batcycle inside Nolanverse * the Batman: The Brave and the Bold (TV Series)mobile the bugger was a bat-mobile, boat, sub, plane/rocket in one and also had the batcycle inside it * the more like a batwing but mobile in batman beyond * and last but not least the upcoming batmobile/wing combo in the new batman and robin comic but i am sure there are many more that weren't destroyed pick up a new one version out there not that the other bat vehicles could need the same treatment batboat vs The Flying Fox and the Batwing (the name fell a lot before ^_- ) Cause honestly just saying every version of batman drives in the same mobile looks just bad Ouroborosi 07:56, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::Are we claiming that it's all the same car? Instead of dividing up the information, which I think would make it more difficult for people to find what they're looking for, and almost impossible to keep the appearances straight, maybe we could just have it all on the Batmobile page, and explain the differences there? I've always viewed it as a sort of thing. Remember that big panel from Batman: Hush, where they show that he actually has like a gigantic garage filled with like at least a dozen Batmobiles? Would we need a page for every single one of them? If you want to clarify the information, that's definitely something valuable, but you're better off keeping the information centralized and accessible rather than splitting up and isolating it. Just use sub-headings. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 09:57, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Whales Does it make a good umbrella race page..if not what neets to be changed? Ouroborosi 21:33, 11 April 2009 (UTC) What are some villains of DC Comics that have the power of mind reading? What are some villains (female and male) that have the power to read minds? What are some villains in DC Comics that can read minds? What are all of the villains in DC Comics that can read minds?